There exists a need for a cheap, effective, safe, private, disease free, non impregnating, and natural like way for a woman to achieve sexual gratification with a sexual stimulation apparatus. Not only do single women, but women married to impotent men deserve help. Many women have tried to masturbate and failed because of the same reason that one cannot tickle oneself This leaves a woman without a partner frustrated and can cause her to seek satisfaction that is not safe, disease free, non impregnating, or is immoral. Married women and single women who are attached to an impotent man are motivated to become unfaithful. Women may need to avoid traditional sexual intercourse because one half of the couple has an infectious disease. With A.I.D.S. (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome) and numerous other sexually transmitted venereal diseases so prevalent in today's society, there are considerable risks involved in extramarital sex. Many women lose their partner to impotency or death while the woman still has sexual needs. This inventor found only three machines that attempt to provide relief for women. This invention is the first machine to use: ball joints on moving parts; a ground fault interrupt circuit; seats; wheels for moving the machine into position; a handle for pushing or pulling the machine into position; a vibrating dildo; rubber pads for vibration isolation; an adaptable dildo mounting assembly for mounting all lengths, textures, shapes, and girths of dildos (other patents use an automobile radiator hose clamp); a method of quickly disconnecting the dildo for easy cleaning; a power indicator light; a pivoting lever; vertical dildo thrusting instead of horizontal; no guide holes nor bushings to restrict the movement of the arm the dildo is fastened to; a flexible yet resilient arm to move the dildo; and the elimination of a wheel or pulley. This invention attaches a link directly to a hub on the gear box output shaft. The machine described in the application has been tested and is very effective. It simulates vaginal and anal intercourse. The users of this machine for achieving sexual satisfaction are: a woman alone; a woman with a male partner; a woman with a female partner; a man alone; or a man with a male partner. The vibrating dildo is commercially obtained and can be of various shapes, girths, lengths and textures. The dildo that has a remote battery pack with variable speed control attached with an electrical cord. Non remote controlled vibrating dildos and non vibrating dildos may also be attached to the tube. The rider sits on the seat with the dildo protruding through a hole in the seat. An electric motor powering a series of gears and levers causes the dildo to reciprocate in and out of the rider's vagina or anus. A partner may sit on the opposite seat to either operate the speed controls and/or provide further stimulation to the rider by kissing, hugging, and caressing. This apparatus has the primary purpose of providing the rider with sexual gratification and possibly an orgasm in the case of a female rider. A second purpose is to provide orgasm therapy or orgasm training. Women must learn to be orgasmic through experience and practice. Many women have never had an orgasm because they think it is dirty or their partner finishes the sex act before they achieve an orgasm. It can also be used before sex as a form of foreplay or after sex to achieve orgasm if the sex act did not achieve orgasm. A third purpose of the machine is to help impotent men achieve an erection for traditional sex by providing the male partner with visual and tactile stimuli from the rider of the machine.